


(Fanart) Training Session

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a a very funny story by Jane Skazi in which Worf uses the holodeck to re-live one of the Enterprise's classic missions as a training session... however things don't go at all like he thought the would.





	(Fanart) Training Session

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Training Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430662) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki). 

  
  



End file.
